Canfod 'ch anad darfydda cariad
by Mithril Dust
Summary: While they wait for the Doctor to fix the TARDIS Martha tells Jack about the man she met during the year that never was. Title means 'See you before I die sweetheart.' It sounds better in welsh. SLASH non graffic R


Jack sat in what had once been The Master's, aka Harold Saxon, chair. Time had reversed itself and all the horrible things Saxon had done in the last twelve months were undone.

His team was alive. _Ianto_ was alive, and all the immortal wanted to do was get back to the gorgeous Welshman. However, the Doctor had to repair the TARDIS before he could take Jack home so he was stranded until then.

Next to him Martha Jones, saviour of the world, sat, looking longingly at her family who were comforting each other in the corner, all but forgetting the young woman who had travelled across the planet to save them. Martha felt like an outsider, she was unable to share the grief of what they went through, nor what she saw, but she didn't blame them for forgetting her. After all if was her fault they were put through all this, that they wouldn't forget.

The med student glanced down at the broken man sitting beside her. The Captain was running his hands lovingly over an old stopwatch, which he had pulled out of his newly retrieved RAF coat.

"You know I met someone while I was travelling," she said as if commenting on the weather.

Jack looked up, "Oh really," he said, trying at appear as if he was interested in Martha's love life, but his mind was still on his tea boy.

She nodded a faint smile on her lips. "Yeah. I was in Tibet, just after Japan fell, right…"

_-_

"Get down!" a male voice roared at Martha before she was rugby tackled to the ground as a swarm of Toclafane went overhead. "Are you mad? You'll get yourself killed!"

Martha stared at the young man in disbelief. "How can you see me?" she asked in surprise.

The man… no he was more of a boy, so young, rolled his eyes. "Perception filters are easy to see through, and you should know that Saxon has tweaked the Toclafane to be able to see through them."

Martha groaned, now her only source of protection was useless. She eyed her young saviour trying to figure out if he was trustworthy. "What's your name?" she asked.

The man thought for a moment, as if trying to decide if he could tell her. "Owen," he said finally. "Owen Harper."

She smiled, "Pleased to meet you Owen Harper, I'm Martha Jones."

"I know," he said flatly.

-

Jack sucked in his breath as Martha told him the story of how she had met Owen. He had hoped… the Master had never shown him Gwen. Owen or Tosh's bodies, just bragged about how they died screaming.

"Go on," he urged.

Martha smiled and continued her tale.

-

"Martha," a soft touch shook her awake. "Martha?"

"Ow'n?" she moaned. "What is it?" She'd barely slept for weeks, even though Owen was taking all the watch shifts and never sleeping himself. The young man had said he'd never slept much before.

"Long hours," he'd said with a small smile.

"I found someone to take you by boat to England," he whispered, as if he thought they'd be attacked at any moment. That was another thing about Owen, he was paranoid like hell, he carried a weapon on him at all times and always kept his eyes open. For all her travelling with the Doctor Martha had started to feel very innocent and naive in the face of Owen's haunted eyes.

"Really?" she gasped.

He smiled, a rare occurrence with the young man. "Yes. You're going home Martha. "

She grasped his hand, "And you, you're coming with me Owen, I need you."

Owen had smiled and said nothing.

-

Jack wiped a tear from him eyes, he'd never heard of Owen being so soft and gentle. When he got back he'd have to introduce Martha to him properly, who knows, it could be the start of something?

But Martha was by no means finished with the story.

-

"Martha," Owen hissed quietly. "You go around the back of bay, the boat is waiting for you there." They had taken shelter in an old dock warehouse in India, it had taken them months to make it there but it was the least watched port in the entire world.

"What about you?" she asked, breathlessly.

"There are Toclafane out there," he said grimly. "I'm going to distract them."

"You can't."

He cupped her face in his hands, "I have to. You're going to save the world Martha…" his eyes glazed over a bit. "I used to work for people who did that. Once day at a time, they saved the world and no one ever knew."

"Owen-"

"Just wait here," he cut her off. "They'll injure me then go for Saxon, that's when you need to run. They want me alive."

Before she could say another word he was out the door. Sobbing Martha pulled her self to one of the windows and watched as her companion headed over to the Toclafane, waving him arms in the air.

"Identify yourself!" they ordered.

The man who Martha had known as Owen Harper grinned wirily and spoke in those beautiful welsh vowels.

"Ianto Jones, Public Enemy Number Four."

The Toclanfane paused, then began to hum excitedly. "Master! Master! We have the tea boy! The pretty pretty tea boy!"

It swooped down, blades drawn and swiped at Ianto's legs, cutting at his tendons. Ianto hissed in pain and collapsed, unable to stand or move. The Toclafane disappeared instantly as if by teleport, assembly to go alert its Master.

Martha wasted no time in running over to the injured man. She fell down beside him, tear streaming down her cheeks.

"Martha…" he choked. "Hey."

"Hey Owen," she sobbed.

He shook his head. "I know you heard. My name's Ianto. Sorry for lying, it just wasn't safe. Owen," he winced. "Owen was a good friend of mine, we worked together. He died, along with my other friends." He sobbed. "It was my fault. I went looking for food but… they followed me! O-Owen, told me to hide, while he and Gwen and Tosh fought them back. 'Stop whining tea boy' he said," tears spilled out of the young man's eyes. "He said Jack would kill him if I died."

Martha wiped his tears away and smiled comfortingly. "Jack?"

A loving smiled crossed Ianto's face, one she'd never seen before in the six months she'd known him, "Our boss. My- our boss," he repeated. He gasped in pain as he tried to move his leg. "Oh Captain! My captain!" he cried, wept, cursed and flailed, causing his injures to pulled wider and wider. Martha tried to hold him down but he kept trashing and crying out for his Jack. And then, all of a sudden he stopped.

"I love him," he whispered softly, so softly Martha almost didn't hear it. "I love him so much and I never got to tell him." He rolled his head to stare at Martha. "You'll tell him won't you Martha?"

"Oh sweetheart," she whispered. "Of course I will."

He nodded, satisfied. "Go Martha. He'll be here soon. He'll take me to Jack," he smiled wistfully. "He's going to kill me to hurt him. If I wasn't so selfish I shoot myself now to save Jack from that but… I want to see him before I die." He frowned and his eyes seemed to focus in on her again. "GO! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GO!" he yelled with such fury that it made Martha tremble. She pressed a light kiss on his cheek. Ianto pressed two things into her hands and nodded. Tears streamed down her face as she turned and ran away from Ianto. As she reached the other side of the bay she promised to tell Ianto's Jack everything to man had said.

-

"And so I am," she finished.

Jack was gripping the table, crying openly. He remembered the day the Master had brought Ianto into his cell. He hadn't even had time to react before a bullet was put through his lover's head and his blood was spilling across the cell floor. No one had come for the body for days, and Jack had slowly been driven mad by the sight of the man he had loved, who had apparently loved him, dead on the floor. The only thing that kept him from breaking was that he knew the Doctor would fix it.

"Thank you," he whispered to Martha, smiling.

The Doctor came up behind the two, grinning, all signs of any grief he had felt over the Master's death gone. "Alright! TARDIS is A-okay! Now who wants to go to Barcelona? I keep meaning to but-"

"Take me home," Jack cut him off mid ramble. "Take me home Doc."

-

Months later when Martha visited Torchwood Three she spent most her time watching Ianto, taking in all the familiar things she had seen him do over and over again but that he had no idea she'd ever seen.

But whenever the UNIT doctor smiled at Ianto, or accidentally slipped and call him Owen, always brushing it off as being bad with names, Ianto felt a strong sense of déjà vu, and that night, with Jack curled up around him, he dreamt of Martha gazing down at him and crying.

Even if it was just a dream, he took extra care whenever he made her coffee.

**The End**

A/N: ok, clichéd ending but I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
